Grimm's Fairy Tales
Children's and Household Tales ( ) is a collection of German origin fairy tales first published in 1812 by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, the Brothers Grimm. The collection is commonly known today as Grimm's Fairy Tales ( ). Composition On December 20, 1812, they published the first volume of the first edition, containing 86 stories; the second volume of 70 stories followed in 1814. For the second edition, two volumes were issued in 1819 and a third in 1822, totalling 170 tales. The third edition appeared in 1837; fourth edition, 1840; fifth edition, 1843; sixth edition, 1850; seventh edition, 1857. Stories were added, and also subtracted, from one edition to the next, until the seventh held 211 tales. All editions were extensively illustrated, first by Philipp Grot Johann and, after his death in 1892, by Robert Leinweber. The first volumes were much criticized because, although they were called "Children's Tales", they were not regarded as suitable for children, both for the scholarly information included and the subject matter.Maria Tatar, The Hard Facts of the Grimms' Fairy Tales, p15-17, ISBN 0-691-06722-8 Many changes through the editions – such as turning the wicked mother of the first edition in Snow White and Hansel and Gretel to a stepmother, were probably made with an eye to such suitability. They removed sexual references, such as Rapunzel's innocently asking why her dress was getting tight around her belly, and thus naively revealing her pregnancy and the prince's visits to her step mother, but, in many respects, violence, particularly when punishing villains, was increased. A. S. Byatt, "Introduction" p. xlii-iv, Maria Tatar, ed. The Annotated Brothers Grimm, ISBN 0-393-05848-4 In 1825 the Brothers published their Kleine Ausgabe or "small edition," a selection of 50 tales designed for child readers. This children's version went through ten editions between 1825 and 1858. Influence of the book The influence of these books was widespread. W. H. Auden praised it, during World War II, as one of the founding works of Western culture.A. S. Byatt, "Introduction" p. xxx, Maria Tatar, ed. The Annotated Brothers Grimm, ISBN 0-393-05848-4 The tales themselves have been put to many uses. The Nazis praised them as folkish tales showing children with sound racial instincts seeking racially pure marriage partners, and so strongly that the Allied forces warned against them;A. S. Byatt, "-xxxix, Maria Tatar, ed. The Annotated Brothers Grimm, ISBN 0-393-05848-4 for instance, Cinderella with the heroine as racially pure, the stepmother as an alien, and the prince with an unspoiled instinct being able to distinguish.Lynn H. Nicholas, Cruel World: The Children of Europe in the Nazi Web p 77-8 ISBN 0-679-77663-X Writers about the Holocaust have combined the tales with their memoirs, as Jane Yolen in her Briar Rose.A. S. Byatt, "Introduction" p. xlvi, Maria Tatar, ed. The Annotated Brothers Grimm, ISBN 0-393-05848-4. The work of the Brothers Grimm influenced other collectors, both inspiring them to collect tales and leading them to similarly believe, in a spirit of romantic nationalism, that the fairy tales of a country were particularly representative of it, to the neglect of cross-cultural influence. Among those influenced were the Russian Alexander Afanasyev, the Norwegians Peter Christen Asbjørnsen and Jørgen Moe, the English Joseph Jacobs, and Jeremiah Curtin, an American who collected Irish tales.Jack Zipes, The Great Fairy Tale Tradition: From Straparola and Basile to the Brothers Grimm, p 846, ISBN 0-393-97636-X There was not always a pleased reaction to their collection. Joseph Jacobs was in part inspired by his complaint that English children did not read English fairy tales;Maria Tatar, p 345-5, The Annotated Classic Fairy Tales, ISBN 0-393-05163-3 in his own words, "What Perrault began, the Grimms completed". Three individual works of Wilhelm Grimm include Altdänische Heldenlieder, Balladen und Märchen (Old Danish Heroic Lays, Ballads, and Folktales) in 1811 Über deutsche Runen (On German Runes) in 1821. Die deutsche Heldensage (The German Heroic Legend) in 1829. List of fairy tales The code "KHM" stands for Kinder- und Hausmärchen, the original title. All editions from 1812 until 1857 split the stories into two volumes. Volume 1 *KHM 1: The Frog King, or Iron Heinrich (Der Froschkönig oder der eiserne Heinrich) *KHM 2: Cat and Mouse in Partnership (Katze und Maus in Gesellschaft) *KHM 3: Mary's Child (Marienkind) *KHM 4: The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was (Märchen von einem, der auszog das Fürchten zu lernen) *KHM 5: The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids (Der Wolf und die sieben jungen Geißlein) *KHM 6: Trusty John or Faithful John (Der treue Johannes) *KHM 7: The Good Bargain (Der gute Handel) *KHM 8: The Wonderful Musician or The Strange Musician (Der wunderliche Spielmann) *KHM 9: The Twelve Brothers (Die zwölf Brüder) *KHM 10: The Pack of Ragamuffins (Das Lumpengesindel) *KHM 11: Brother and Sister (Brüderchen und Schwesterchen) *KHM 12: Rapunzel *KHM 13: The Three Little Men in the Wood (Die drei Männlein im Walde) *KHM 14: The Three Spinners (Die drei Spinnerinnen) *KHM 15: Hansel and Gretel (Hänsel und Gretel) *KHM 16: The Three Snake-Leaves (Die drei Schlangenblätter) *KHM 17: The White Snake (Die weiße Schlange) *KHM 18: The Straw, the Coal, and the Bean (Strohhalm, Kohle und Bohne) *KHM 19: The Fisherman and His Wife (Von dem Fischer und seiner Frau) *KHM 20: The Valiant Little Tailor (Das tapfere Schneiderlein) *KHM 21: Cinderella (Aschenputtel) *KHM 22: The Riddle (Das Rätsel) *KHM 23: The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage (Von dem Mäuschen, Vögelchen und der Bratwurst) *KHM 24: Mother Hulda (Frau Holle) *KHM 25: The Seven Ravens (Die sieben Raben) *KHM 26: Little Red Riding Hood or Little Red-Cap (Rotkäppchen) *KHM 27: Town Musicians of Bremen (Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten) *KHM 28: The Singing Bone (Der singende Knochen) *KHM 29: The Devil With the Three Golden Hairs (Der Teufel mit den drei goldenen Haaren) *KHM 30: The Louse and the Flea (Läuschen und Flöhchen) *KHM 31: The Girl Without Hands (Das Mädchen ohne Hände) *KHM 32: Clever Hans (Der gescheite Hans) *KHM 33: The Three Languages (Die drei Sprachen) *KHM 34: Clever Elsie (Die kluge Else) *KHM 35: The Tailor in Heaven (Der Schneider im Himmel) *KHM 36: The Wishing-Table, the Gold-Ass, and the Cudgel in the Sack ("Tischchen deck dich, Goldesel und Knüppel aus dem Sack" also known as "Tischlein, deck dich!") *KHM 37: Thumbling (Daumling) (see also Tom Thumb) *KHM 38: The Wedding of Mrs. Fox (Die Hochzeit der Frau Füchsin) *KHM 39: The Elves (Die Wichtelmänner) ** The Elves and the Shoemaker (Erstes Märchen) ** Second Story (Zweites Märchen) ** Third Story (Drittes Märchen) *KHM 40: The Robber Bridegroom (Der Räuberbräutigam) *KHM 41: Herr Korbes *KHM 42: The Godfather (Der Herr Gevatter) *KHM 43: Frau Trude *KHM 44: Godfather Death (Der Gevatter Tod) *KHM 45: Thumbling's Travels (see also Tom Thumb) (Daumerlings Wanderschaft) *KHM 46: Fitcher's Bird (Fitchers Vogel) *KHM 47: The Juniper Tree (Von dem Machandelboom) *KHM 48: Old Sultan (Der alte Sultan) *KHM 49: The Six Swans (Die sechs Schwäne) *KHM 50: Sleeping Beauty or Little Briar-Rose (Dornröschen) *KHM 51: Foundling-Bird (Fundevogel) *KHM 52: King Thrushbeard (König Drosselbart) *KHM 53: Little Snow White (Schneewittchen) *KHM 54: The Knapsack, the Hat, and the Horn (Der Ranzen, das Hütlein und das Hörnlein) *KHM 55: Rumpelstiltskin (Rumpelstilzchen) *KHM 56: Sweetheart Roland (Der Liebste Roland) *KHM 57: The Golden Bird (Der goldene Vogel) *KHM 58: The Dog and the Sparrow (Der Hund und der Sperling) *KHM 59: Frederick and Catherine (Der Frieder und das Katherlieschen) *KHM 60: The Two Brothers (Die zwei Brüder) *KHM 61: The Little Peasant (Das Bürle) *KHM 62: The Queen Bee (Die Bienenkönigin) *KHM 63: The Three Feathers (Die drei Federn) *KHM 64: Golden Goose (Die goldene Gans) *KHM 65: All-Kinds-of-Fur (Allerleirauh) *KHM 66: The Hare's Bride (Häschenbraut) *KHM 67: The Twelve Huntsmen (Die zwölf Jäger) *KHM 68: The Thief and His Master (De Gaudeif un sien Meester) *KHM 69: Jorinde and Joringel (Jorinde und Joringel) *KHM 70: The Three Sons of Fortune (Die drei Glückskinder) *KHM 71: How Six Men got on in the World (Sechse kommen durch die ganze Welt) *KHM 72: The Wolf and the Man (Der Wolf und der Mensch) *KHM 73: The Wolf and the Fox (Der Wolf und der Fuchs) *KHM 74: Gossip Wolf and the Fox (Der Fuchs und die Frau Gevatterin) * KHM 75: The Fox and the Cat (Der Fuchs und die Katze) * KHM 76: The Pink (Die Nelke) * KHM 77: Clever Gretel (Die kluge Gretel) * KHM 78: The Old Man and his Grandson (Der alte Großvater und der Enkel) *KHM 79: The Water Nixie (Die Wassernixe) *KHM 80: The Death of the Little Hen (Von dem Tode des Hühnchens) *KHM 81: Brother Lustig (Bruder Lustig) *KHM 82: Gambling Hansel (De Spielhansl) *KHM 83: Hans in Luck (Hans im Glück) *KHM 84: Hans Married (Hans heiratet) *KHM 85: The Gold-Children (Die Goldkinder) *KHM 86: The Fox and the Geese (Der Fuchs und die Gänse) Volume 2 *KHM 87: The Poor Man and the Rich Man (Der Arme und der Reiche) *KHM 88: The Singing, Springing Lark (Das singende springende Löweneckerchen) *KHM 89: The Goose Girl (Die Gänsemagd) *KHM 90: The Young Giant (Der junge Riese) *KHM 91: The Gnome (Dat Erdmänneken) *KHM 92: The King of the Gold Mountain (Der König vom goldenen Berg) *KHM 93: The Raven (Die Rabe) *KHM 94: The Peasant's Wise Daughter (Die kluge Bauerntochter) *KHM 95: Old Hildrebrand (Der alte Hildebrand) *KHM 96: The Three Little Birds (De drei Vügelkens) *KHM 97: The Water of Life (Das Wasser des Lebens) *KHM 98: Doctor Know-all (Doktor Allwissend) *KHM 99: The Spirit in the Bottle (Der Geist im Glas) *KHM 100: The Devil's Sooty Brother (Des Teufels rußiger Bruder) *KHM 101: Bearskin (Bärenhäuter) *KHM 102: The Willow-Wren and the Bear (Der Zaunkönig und der Bär) *KHM 103: Sweet Porridge (Der süße Brei) *KHM 104: Wise Folks (Die klugen Leute) *KHM 105: Tales of the Paddock (Märchen von der Unke) *KHM 106: The Poor Miller's Boy and the Cat (Der arme Müllersbursch und das Kätzchen) *KHM 107: The Two Travelers (Die beiden Wanderer) *KHM 108: Hans My Hedgehog (Hans mein Igel) *KHM 109: The Shroud (Das Totenhemdchen) *KHM 110: The Jew Among Thorns (Der Jude im Dorn) *KHM 111: The Skillful Hunstman (Der gelernte Jäger) *KHM 112: The Flail from Heaven (Der Dreschflegel vom Himmel) *KHM 113: The Two Kings' Children (De beiden Künigeskinner) *KHM 114: The Clever Little Tailor (vom klugen Schneiderlein) *KHM 115: The Bright Sun Brings it to Light (Die klare Sonne bringt's an den Tag) *KHM 116: The Blue Light (Das blaue Licht) *KHM 117: The Willful Child (Das eigensinnige Kind) *KHM 118: The Three Army Surgeons (Die drei Feldscherer) *KHM 119: The Seven Swabians (Die sieben Schwaben) *KHM 120: The Three Apprentices (Die drei Handwerksburschen) *KHM 121: The King's Son Who Feared Nothing (Der Königssohn, der sich vor nichts fürchtete) *KHM 122: Donkey Cabbages (Der Krautesel) *KHM 123: The Old Woman in the Wood (Die alte im Wald) *KHM 124: The Three Brothers (Die drei Brüder) *KHM 125: The Devil and His Grandmother (Der Teufel und seine Großmutter) *KHM 126: Ferdinand the Faithful and Ferdinand the Unfaithful (Ferenand getrü und Ferenand ungetrü) *KHM 127: The Iron Stove (Der Eisenofen) *KHM 128: The Lazy Spinner (Die faule Spinnerin) *KHM 129: The Four Skillful Brothers (Die vier kunstreichen Brüder) *KHM 130: One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes (Einäuglein, Zweiäuglein und Dreiäuglein) *KHM 131: Fair Katrinelje and Pif-Paf-Poltrie (Die schöne Katrinelje und Pif Paf Poltrie) *KHM 132: The Fox and the Horse (Der Fuchs und das Pferd) *KHM 133: The Shoes that were Danced to Pieces (Die zertanzten Schuhe) *KHM 134: The Six Servants (Die sechs Diener) *KHM 135: The White and the Black Bride (Die weiße und die schwarze Braut) *KHM 136: Iron John (Eisenhans) *KHM 137: The Three Black Princesses (De drei schwatten Prinzessinnen) *KHM 138: Knoist and his Three Sons (Knoist un sine dre Sühne) *KHM 139: The Maid of Brakel (Dat Mäken von Brakel) *KHM 140: My Household (Das Hausgesinde) *KHM 141: The Lambkin and the Little Fish (Das Lämmchen und das Fischchen) *KHM 142: Simeli Mountain (Simeliberg) *KHM 143: Going a Traveling (Up Reisen gohn) appeared in the 1819 edition ** KHM 143 in the 1812/1815 edition was Die Kinder in Hungersnot (the starving children) *KHM 144: The Donkey (Das Eselein) *KHM 145: The Ungrateful Son (Der undankbare Sohn) *KHM 146: The Turnip (Die Rübe) *KHM 147: The Old Man Made Young Again (Das junggeglühte Männlein) *KHM 148: The Lord's Animals and the Devil's (Des Herrn und des Teufels Getier) *KHM 149: The Beam (Der Hahnenbalken) *KHM 150: The Old Beggar-Woman (Die alte Bettelfrau) *KHM 151: The Twelve Idle Servants (Die drei Faulen) *KHM 151: The Three Sluggards (Die zwölf faulen Knechte) *KHM 152: The Shepherd Boy (Das Hirtenbüblein) *KHM 153: The Star Money (Die Sterntaler) *KHM 154: The Stolen Farthings (Der gestohlene Heller) *KHM 155: Looking for a Bride (Die Brautschau) *KHM 156: The Hurds (Die Schlickerlinge) *KHM 157: The Sparrow and his Four Children (Der Sperling und seine vier Kinder) *KHM 158: The Story of Schlauraffen Land (Das Märchen vom Schlaraffenland) *KHM 159: The Ditmars Tale of Wonders (Das dietmarsische Lügenmärchen) *KHM 160: A Riddling Tale (Rätselmärchen) *KHM 161: Snow-White and Rose-Red (Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot) *KHM 162: The Wise Servant (Der kluge Knecht) *KHM 163: The Glass Coffin (Der gläserne Sarg) *KHM 164: Lazy Henry (Der faule Heinz) *KHM 165: The Griffin (Der Vogel Greif) *KHM 166: Strong Hans (Der starke Hans) *KHM 167: The Peasant in Heaven (Das Bürli im Himmel) *KHM 168: Lean Lisa (Die hagere Liese) *KHM 169: The Hut in the Forest (Das Waldhaus) *KHM 170: Sharing Joy and Sorrow (Lieb und Leid teilen) *KHM 171: The Willow-Worn (Der Zaunkönig) *KHM 172: The Sole (Die Scholle) *KHM 173: The Bittern and the Hoopoe (Rohrdommel und Wiedehopf) *KHM 174: The Owl (Die Eule) *KHM 175: The Moon (Der Mond) *KHM 176: The Duration of Life (Die Lebenszeit) *KHM 177: Death's Messengers (Die Boten des Todes) *KHM 178: Master Pfreim (Meister Pfriem) *KHM 179: The Goose-Girl at the Well (Die Gänsehirtin am Brunnen) *KHM 180: Eve's Various Children (Die ungleichen Kinder Evas) *KHM 181: The Nixie of the Mill-Pond (Die Nixe im Teich) *KHM 182: The Little Folk's Presents (Die Geschenke des kleinen Volkes) *KHM 183: The Giant and the Tailor (Der Riese und der Schneider) *KHM 184: The Nail (Der Nagel) *KHM 185: The Poor Boy in the Grave (Der arme Junge im Grab) *KHM 186: The True Bride (Die wahre Braut) *KHM 187: The Hare and the Hedgehog (Der Hase und der Igel) *KHM 188: Spindle, Shuttle, and Needle (Spindel, Weberschiffchen und Nadel) *KHM 189: The Peasant and the Devil (Der Bauer und der Teufel) *KHM 190: The Crumbs on the Table (Die Brosamen auf dem Tisch) *KHM 191: The Sea-Hare (Das Meerhäschen) *KHM 192: The Master Thief (Der Meisterdieb) *KHM 193: The Drummer (Der Trommler) *KHM 194: The Ear of Corn (Die Kornähre) *KHM 195: The Grave-Mound (Der Grabhügel) *KHM 196: Old Rinkrank (Oll Rinkrank) *KHM 197: The Crystal Ball (Die Kristallkugel) *KHM 198: Maid Maleen (Jungfrau Maleen) *KHM 199: The Boots of Buffalo Leather (Der Stiefel von Büffelleder) *KHM 200: The Golden Key (Der goldene Schlüssel) The children's legends ( ) first appeared in the G. Reimer 1819 edition at the end of volume 2). *KHM 201: Saint Joseph in the Forest (Der heilige Joseph im Walde) *KHM 202: The Twelve Apostles (Die zwölf Apostel) *KHM 203: The Rose (Die Rose) *KHM 204: Poverty and Humility Lead to Heaven (Armut und Demut führen zum Himmel) *KHM 205: God's Food (Gottes Speise) *KHM 206: The Three Green Twigs (Die drei grünen Zweige) *KHM 207: The Blessed Virgin's Little Glass (Muttergottesgläschen) or Our Lady's Little Glass *KHM 208: The Little Old Lady (Das alte Mütterchen) or The Aged Mother *KHM 209: The Heavenly Marriage (Die himmlische Hochzeit) or The Heavenly Wedding *KHM 210: The Hazel Branch (Die Haselrute) No longer included in last edition *Von der Nachtigall und der Blindschleiche *Die Hand mit dem Messer *Wie Kinder Schlachtens miteinander gespielt haben *Der Tod und der Gänsehirt *Der gestiefelte Kater *Von der Serviette, dem Tornister, dem Kanonenhütlein und dem Horn *Die wunderliche Gasterei *Hans Dumm *Blaubart *Hurleburlebutz *Der Okerlo *Prinzessin Mäusehaut *Das Birnli will nit fallen *Das Mordschloß *Vom Schreiner und Drechsler *Die drei Schwestern *Schneeblume (Fragment) *Vom Prinz Johannes (Fragment) *Der gute Lappen (Fragment) *Die treuen Tiere *Die Krähen *Der Faule und der Fleißige *Der Löwe und der Frosch *Der Soldat und der Schreiner *De wilde Mann *Die heilige Frau Kummernis *Das Unglück *Die Erbsenprobe *Der Räuber und seine Söhne See also *List of fairy tales References * Grimm Brothers. The Complete Grimm's Fairy Tales. New York: Pantheon Books, 1944. ISBN 0-394-49414-6. (in English, based on Margarate Hunt's translation) External links *Grimm's fairy tales The complete collection of Grimm's Household Tales along with alternative translations. *Grimm's Fairy Tales with original illustration at HolyeBooks.org *Interview with Pamela Ditchoff - Disney Didn't Invent Snow White or Cinderella? *SurLaLune Fairy Tale site on the Grimms featuring English translations of the Grimms' notes *Selection of Grimm Fairy Tales in English and German *Grimm's Tales at Gutenberg Project *Grimm family and publication timeline *[http://publicliterature.org/books/grimm/xaa.php Grimm's Fairy Tales], English text *The Grimm Brothers' Children's and Household Tales classified by Aarne-Thompson type *Grimmstories.com All Grimm's Fairy Tales available freely in English, German, Dutch, Spanish, Danish, Italian en French. *Collected Tales Audiobook in German — MP3 Creative Commons *Grimm's Fairy Tale National Geographic *Free MP3's of the tales, in German & English *KIDOONS portal site for Grimm Fairy Tales *Complete collection of Grimms' Fairy Tales, early English version Category:1812 books Category:Collections of fairy tales Grimm's Fairy Tales Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Memory of the World Register br:Kontadennoù Grimm da:Grimms eventyr de:Grimms Märchen fr:Contes de l'enfance et du foyer ko:그림 동화 he:מעשיות האחים גרים lb:Kanner- an Hausmärercher lt:Brolių Grimų pasakos nl:Kinder- und Hausmärchen ja:グリム童話 no:Brødrene Grimms eventyr pl:Baśnie braci Grimm pt:Contos de Grimm fi:Grimmin sadut zh:格林童話